


You Make Me Happy (When Skies Are Grey)

by tcwordsmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcwordsmith/pseuds/tcwordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's whistling and nostalgia and an over abundance of burgers and pie. Can't get much better than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Happy (When Skies Are Grey)

Sam opens the door and hears a poorly whistled tune coming from somewhere inside the motel room. It doesn't sound like Dean, he can’t remember the last time Dean whistled, but he can’t see where the sound is coming from. The tune is easy enough for him to pick out, “You Are My Sunshine,” every fifth note is either just too sharp or too low. He blinks and sets the bag of fast food down, following the sound.

The bathroom door is slightly ajar and Sam crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the frame. A slight smile graces his face as the whistler is revealed. Castiel kneels by the bathtub, the faucet still running and a familiar tan overcoat is draped half in and half out of the tub. He’s got a crappy motel washcloth in one hand, a bar of soap dripping on the tile floor next to him and he’s scrubbing at something on the coat. Sam can’t help the small chuckle that escapes; he’s never seen the angel look so content before.

Castiel stops whistling and turns to look at Sam, the hand holding the trench coat settling against the edge of the tub. “Samuel,” he smiles brightly, “I did not hear you return!” He lets the coat fall the rest of the way and stands, wiping his hands on his borrowed jeans.

“Yeah, just got back,” Sam says, his smile grows wider in response to Cas’s, “I brought back burgers and fries, if you want some.” He levers himself away from the door frame and unfolds his arms, taking a step away from the door as Cas steps forward and out of the bathroom.

“I do enjoy hamburgers. Has Dean returned as well?” Castiel reaches back to flick off the light switch in the bathroom without looking.

Sam shakes his head, “I don’t think so—did he go out?” He raises an eyebrow and leads the way back into the main part of the motel room. Sam sits at the tiny table and opens the take out bag.

Cas reaches the table and accepts the cheeseburger Sam offers him, “He said he ‘needed some fresh air.’ I believe, in retrospect, my whistling may have been the cause of his departure as the difference between the air inside this room and the air outside is minute.” He sits on the end of the bed closest to the table to unwrap his cheeseburger.

“Oh, really? Kinda liked it myself,” Sam replies, popping a few fries in his mouth.

Castiel shakes his head, “My whistling is less than melodious, I fear, but he’d already requested I cease humming and the song continued to plague me.”

Sam nods because getting a song stuck in your head really sucks. “Jess used to hum that one when we were washing dishes,” he admits before he takes a bite of his own cheeseburger. Now that he’s mentioned it, he can almost hear Jess singing the song in his head. She’d grab a spoon and pretend it was a microphone, dancing away and leaving Sam to finish drying on his own. He’d never minded.

“Hey, I’m back! And I brought—oh, looks like I wasn't the only one,” Dean pushes into the motel room with one shoulder braced against the door and both hands full. “But I’m the only one who remembered pie, again, Samantha,” he shoots an accusatory glare at Sam and drops his own bag of fast food on the table next to Sam’s. The pie is gently placed on top of the mini refrigerator and Dean drops into the second chair at the table.

“Actually, I procured an apple pie from the diner down the street between you leaving and Samuel returning to the room. I put it in the refrigerator for later,” Cas says, setting his now empty burger wrapper into the trash can behind Sam.

“More pie is never a bad thing, Cas,” Dean grins and digs into the bag in front of him. He pulls out two cheeseburger cartons and sets one on the table where Cas can reach it, “You mighta already ate that crap burger Sam brought home from McSucks A Lot, but I got Whoppers.” Cas’s eyes light up and he reaches for the carton.

Sam rolls his eyes, “Seriously, Dean? You’re gonna have him eating as bad as you do.”

Dean shrugs, “So? It’s not like he doesn't just mojo away the extra fat. One of the perks in life, right Cas?” He smirks.

Castiel nods and opens the carton, “Dean is correct Sam. Because I do not require sustenance, my vessel does not store the excess nutrients as fat.”

“At least you quit whistling that damn song,” Dean comments later as he’s tossing his empty carton over Sam’s shoulder and into the trash can.


End file.
